Who's Wedding is it, Anyway?
by Midna Azusa
Summary: A few years after graduation, Judai finds out that some of his friends are getting married! But is it Asuka and Ryo, or Asuka and Manjoume, or Manjoume and Ryo? And what's Johan doing at the altar with Momoe? Judai can't figure out what's going on. Can he sort through the madness and get to the bottom of all this? And will he get Asuka in the end or lose her for good? Being edited.
1. Confusion in New York!

**Okay, even though I've got another story going on right now, and I usually try not to do more than one at a time, this one's already mostly written out. I just need to expand on/clarify some of it. It's actually co-written with my sister and takes place a few years after graduation. Originally, I only wrote the parts about Judai and Jim because this was basically just a script. My sister handled everyone else. Now that I'm cleaning it up, though, I'm taking over everybody and adding in settings and stuff! The lines my sister wrote are still basically the same. Screen name for my sis: Shadgirl2, but she doesn't have a fanfic account. Some characters may be a little OOC, but it's nothing serious. At least, I don't think it is. Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Yugioh GX.**

Judai walked down the street. Venice was a nice town, when it wasn't being blown up by dragons. He was actually looking forward to a little down time. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

It had been three years since graduation. Sho and his brother had gone and created their own "Pro League," which was officially recognized now; Manjoume was a Pro Duelist; Asuka was teaching at Duel Academy, having graduated from the American Duel College; and everyone else seemed to be doing well, too. Judai hadn't seen most of them since high school, but he kept in touch over the phone and through email. One thing he wasn't up to date on, though, as he was about to find out, was their love lives.

"ANIKI! BOY, AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU, 'CAUSE ALL HELL IS BREAKING LOOSE BACK HOME!"

Judai turned, wondering what the heck that was all about, and saw a gray-eyed, blue-haired duelist he knew all too well. Sho, however, was in a total panic as he ran over, his arms over his head.

_Huh. I wonder what Sho's doing in Venice..._

Sho stopped in front of Judai, waving his arms around frantically as he continued, "I mean, he—then she did—then there's him—oh, and her, too—"

Judai put his hands up, signaling Sho to slow down and start from the beginning. "Whoa, Sho! Calm down and tell me exactly what's going on." He wondered what could have Sho this freaked out.

This didn't calm Sho at all. "Well—well, my brother and Asuka were going to get married, but _he_ wouldn't have any of it, then _she_ also got mad when _he_ left_ her_ for Asuka, then bro got mad at _him_ and—"

This wasn't making any sense. All this babbling was just confusing Judai more than anything ever had. But one thing Sho had said had made sense...until the rest of it got thrown in there. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Asuka's getting married? To Kaiser?"

Why did that bother him so much?

"No! To Manjoume!" Sho exclaimed, still freaking out. "But she was dating my brother, and they were getting married, but Manjoume showed up, and she left—then his girlfriend who no one knew about got mad, and then—and now my brother's mad and—"

Judai was getting seriously frustrated trying to sort through what Sho was saying. _Asuka was marrying the Kaiser, but Manjoume showed up and crashed the wedding, so Asuka's not getting married... But she's marrying Manjoume! Arg! What's going on!?_

He decided he might as well ask. "Sho, IS ASUKA GETTING MARRIED OR NOT!?"

"Yes, to Manjoume! They just walked out on my brother's wedding last week and have already decided to get married right away! But, last year, Asuka confessed to my brother! Now she says it wasn't true!? Manjoume must love her more!? What's the deal!?"

"...Wait, Asuka confessed to your brother?" Judai looked around. _I wonder where the camera is. I've gotta be on one of those weird shows. It's either that, or I'm stuck in another dimension again. But there's gotta be a way back to my world somewhere around here. Since when does Asuka change her mind that fast? And since when does she love the Kaiser _or_ Manjoume!?_

Sho was either completely oblivious to Judai's thoughts or chose to ignore them. "Yup... She said she had always loved him... Then, after awhile, my brother fell in love, too. But then I made the mistake of telling Manjoume about their wedding plans, and he went nuts! He said he wasn't going to lose her that easily and ran off. Not long after that, he crashed the wedding! Asuka suddenly fell in love with him, saying he must really love her to go through all that trouble and they left to get married. At that moment, his girlfriend showed up and got mad at them both. Then her other friend got mad and the two started blaming you for Asuka's weird behavior. Ryo, Manjoume, Junko, and Momoe. THEY'RE AT WAR! I KNOW IT! I CAN SEE THEM WITH SWORDS DUELING EACH OTHER OVER THIS RIGHT NOW! WE NEED A HERO HERE!"

Sho was in hysterics, Judai could see. If he was going to calm him down—and finish sorting through that mess of a tale—he was going to have to confront Asuka, Manjoume, and Ryo. He'd find out where Momoe and Junko come into this, who was blaming him, and what he meant by "her other friend" later, but only after he confronted those three.

"Okay, okay, calm down! I'll see what I can do about it," he said, hoping that this would end the panicked ranting that seemed to have no end in sight.

Sho stopped mid-rant. "Okay..."

Sighing with relief, Judai said, "So, where exactly is this all going down at?"

Sho turned and started off. "I live in New York. I had your cell phone tracked, which is how I found you, and I took my private jet to make sure I got here before you could leave. Come on!"

Judai ran off after Sho, wondering what exactly was going through everyone's heads. And, more importantly, why he was so focused on the Asuka-getting-married part of all this.

* * *

Back in New York, Johan was rehearsing for his part as Judai.

"Hey there, Asuka! Long time, no see! So, I hear you're getting married? That's great! I wish you two the best of luck!" He paused, thinking of whether that would work.

"No! That doesn't sound like him at all! Darn Fubuki. Asking me to do that. How should I know how Judai would say goodbye!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the locker room of a duel arena in New York, Manjoume wasn't in a good mood. "Kenzan! Front and center!"

Kenzan came over, wondering what Manjoume wanted this time. He had come here last week for Ryo and Asuka's wedding, but he had since been forced to do Manjoume's dirty work. "Yes, sir!?"

"I need your dino-like strength to _crush_ the Kaiser!"

On the other end of the building, a similar conversation was taking place between Ryo and Ed Phoenix.

Ryo walked up to Ed and calmly said, "Hey, Ed, do me a favor. Beat Manjoume."

Both Manjoume and Ryo said, "He's in my way! I saw Asuka first!"

Kenzan and Ed were both wondering the same thing, although Kenzan was nervous. "Why me!?"

Ed was more relaxed when he asked, "Why me?"

Manjoume's answer for Kenzan was simple: "If I challenge him over something like that, it will destroy my image as a Pro. I want him so beat, he never comes between me and Asuka ever again!"

"Oh, boy..." Kenzan wondered how things had gotten this far.

Ryo's response to Ed was similar to Manjoume's to Kenzan: "I will never give Asuka up to someone like him. I love her, and I don't want to see her hurt again. So, if you fight Manjoume for me, she won't know how jealous I am. Besides, it's better you do this so my reputation stays clear."

Reluctantly, only because Ryo was a friend, Ed said, "...Okay..."

* * *

While all hell was breaking loose in New York, Judai and Sho were flying back. Sho was looking at some pictures he had with him. "Aniki, take a look," he said, handing one of the pictures to Judai.

Judai looked at the picture, his mind only half focused on what Sho was saying. "Aw, cute! But why are you showing me this?" It seemed kind of random, showing him pictures of tiger cubs, after all.

Sho answered, "They're Misawa's. He wanted us all to see his son and daughter, so he sent these pictures. Though where he got the camera and the Internet connection in Dark World, I'll never know."

Judai looked back at the picture and said, "Oh! Cute kids, but they don't look anything like him, do they?" He looked closer and amended, "Oh, wait! They have his eyes."

"Well, it's not all bad. They're part human." He showed Judai the other picture he had.

Judai took the picture and looked. There was, undoubtedly, nothing stranger than seeing a female tiger wearing a red, lacy dress with her brother wearing a green T-shirt and blue shorts. Except maybe seeing the aforementioned tigers building a castle out of blocks.

"...Okay, that's weird. Then again, I'm one to talk..." He thought about the fact that he had a duel spirit fused inside of him as he said this. Then he let out a laugh.

Sho shrugged. "Well, that's what happens when you marry a tiger, I guess. I'm glad he's happy with Tania, though."

"Yeah..." Suddenly, Judai found himself thinking of Asuka marrying Ryo, or Manjoume, or whoever it was she was marrying. Things got weird when Misawa entered his thoughts as Asuka's groom. Judai shook his head and muttered, "Oh, man. I need to stay out of the sun."

"Huh?" Sho said, turning to look at Judai. "Say something, Aniki?"

Judai shook his head. "No, no. It's nothing. So...how long have Asuka and the Kaiser been dating again?"

He figured now was a good time to try and get the story straight. After all, if Sho was showing him pictures of Misawa's kids, he had obviously calmed down at least a little.

Putting the pictures away, Sho said, "Well, last year, she came to our house. She seemed upset about something, so Ryo took her to lunch to talk. The next thing I knew, they were dating."

This story bothered Judai; he was slightly jealous, but he wasn't sure exactly why he felt that way. "Really?"

"Yeah," Sho said. "She's been acting kinda weird, though."

Looking out the window, Sho saw that the plane was coming in for a landing.

Judai looked at Sho. "Weird how?" he asked. He wanted to have this story straight by the time he confronted those three idiots, if possible.

Sho got up, saying, "We'll talk about it later. The war of the century is going on now! Remember!? Hurry up! Let's go!"

"Huh?" Judai looked out the window, seeing that the plane was on the ground and wasn't moving. "Oh! We're there."

He got up and went after Sho.

* * *

Meanwhile, things had escalated at the Duel Arena. Standing on the duel stage were Ed and Kenzan.

"Out of my way, Ed!" Kenzan ordered. "I need to see the Kaiser!"

Ed retorted, "No way! I won't let that happen! Now, move it or else! Manjoume's mine!"

Sounding slightly nervous, but nevertheless firm, Kenzan said, "I can't let you do that!"

Sho and Judai ran into the arena. "Oh, no! Now Kenzan and Ed are mixed into this!"

Cupping his hands over his mouth, Judai called, "Oy! Kenzan! Ed! Where are the idiots-in-love!?" He wasn't sure why he was referring to Ryo and Manjoume in such a way, but he felt mad at them for some reason.

Completely oblivious to the fact that Judai was the one asking, Kenzan said, "Beats me! But I've got bigger fish to fry! If Ed won't stop protecting that lousy Kaiser, things may get messy." Was it Judai's imagination, or did Kenzan shudder a bit when he said that?

Ed, defensive, said, "Who are you calling lousy!? Your boss Manjoume is the lousy one! Stealing someone's bride!? What a crook!"

"Who's my boss!? You're gonna pay for that!"

As Kenzan and Ed continued to argue, Judai stood there with limited patience: He had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. "CUT IT OUT!" he finally yelled.

Ed and Kenzan stopped arguing, but they continued to growl at each other.

"You two stop fighting each other and tell me where your idiot bosses are!" Judai demanded. Remembering the involvement of two girls besides Asuka, he added, "And, preferably, the three witches from Macbeth!"

Sho looked at Judai, stunned. "...Aniki..." This was so unlike him. _Maybe bringing him into this wasn't a good idea._

Kenzan and Ed didn't answer; they were still growling at each other.

A female voice echoed through the arena. "Alright, cut it out!" Everyone turned to see the blond girl from their school days who was the object of everyone's desire.

"Asuka!" Kenzan said.

"Hmph. He started it," Ed said.

Asuka crossed her arms over her chest. "So, who put you two up to this again!?" she demanded.

"Asuka!" Judai was glad to see someone who, hopefully, was still sane. Then again, given the sketchy and still unclear story he had heard, he wouldn't be surprised if she was crazy, too.

"Well!?" Asuka continued, ignoring Judai. "Because this is really pathetic!"

Suddenly, a two-tone brunette popped out from behind Asuka. He was wearing a Slifer Red jacket, black jeans, and a black shirt. Heck, the only reason Judai didn't feel completely like he was looking into a mirror was the emerald green eyes that told him who that really was.

"Is that who I think it is!?" the weirdo in the wig asked, looking at Judai. Sure enough, his voice was Johan's. "Hey!" he said, walking over to Judai and Sho. "Long time, no see! Am I glad to see you!"

Completely uncomfortable, Judai said, "Uh, yeah, but I think we saw each other in the mirror this morning." In an exasperated voice, he continued, "What are you doing, Johan? I know we have a lot in common, but this is ridiculous."

With Johan having further served to prove that things were totally screwed up, Judai thought, _I wonder how I can get back to my dimension, where things make a little more sense._

Johan looked at himself, then back at Judai. "What's this? Ask Fubuki. He made me agree to it. Something about closure?"

"Who needs closure!?" Asuka said. "I've told him a thousand times, I'm fine! Sheesh! Now, will you two new Judais get lost!? That's the 12th time this month!"

One hundred percent baffled, and really wanting to go back to a world where things make sense, Judai said, "Uh, Asuka, I'm actually Judai... And I was wondering, can anyone tell me how to get back to my world? Because this one doesn't make any sense at all, and it's starting to freak me out." He eyed Johan as he said this.

Asuka looked at Judai, blinking a couple of times. "How? Your world!? Okay, only the real Judai could be that simple! It's been awhile," she finally said.

"How is that simple? We've been to other dimensions before. I'm half expecting the Dark Magician to show up and challenge me to a magic duel while Sho makes out with the Dark Magician Girl in the background. That's how weird you guys are acting!"

Sho looked at Judai. "See?" he asked.

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Weird? What do you mean? I just said everything's fine. It's my brother and those two who are being stupid!" she said. Then, turning to Kenzan and Ed, she added, "Right, slave boys!?"

Kenzan flinched, saying, "But, he threatened me..."

Ed mumbled, "Who's a slave boy!? Not me! The Kaiser's my friend, is all!"

Asuka sighed, turning back to Judai. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this, but I'm fine, okay?" To emphasize her point, she smiled.

"I hear you confessed your love to the Kaiser, had the wedding crashed by Manjoume, and then ran off with him. This does not sound 'fine' to me. Since when are you that wishy washy? And since when are you in love with Manjoume? Then again, I'm mostly here to stops Idiots 1 and 2 from killing each other, just as soon as I figure out who the idiots are."

Suddenly, one of the things Sho had said started to make sense: "Her other friend." _Asuka's_ other friend. Manjoume had been dating one of Asuka's friends, either Junko or Momoe! "Oh, and did I mention the fact that Manjoume was dating your friend? And you took him from her? Because he loves you?"

"Who told you that!?" Asuka asked, looking shocked and confirming Judai's suspicions.

Manjoume's voice drifted through the air, answering her question. "Who cares!? So what!? This doesn't concern you, Judai!" He walked up behind Asuka, stopping right next to her. "Get lost!"

Judai was suddenly overcome with an urge for which he couldn't explain the origin: He wanted to strangle that black-haired man. However, he fought it back and, instead, said, "I would, but I kinda don't think that would work out well for anyone but the funeral homes." With what he had seen so far, he wouldn't be surprised if someone _did_ die. Sho was right, this was insane!

"Hmph! Sho!" Manjoume turned to the blunette. "This isn't that bad, you idiot! Running off to find Judai. Dumb! And you!" he said, looking at Johan. "What do you think you're doing!? Isn't one idiot enough!? Do we really need two Judais!? Leave Asuka alone! All of you!"

"Manjoume-chan..." Asuka was looking at Manjoume and blushing.

Johan, red as a tomato and properly chastised, took off the wig. Judai, meanwhile, couldn't explain the sudden pain in his chest when Asuka addressed Manjoume like that. He clutched his chest.

"Oh, man, what is _wrong_ with me today?" he muttered.

Manjoume wrapped an arm around Asuka's shoulders. "Come on, Asuka! We don't need to put up with these idiots! Let's get out of here."

"Okay, dear," Asuka said. As they turned to leave, she looked back at Judai. "You can come to the wedding, if you like." With the invitation barely given, the couple left.

Kenzan came over to Judai, Sho, and Johan. "So," he said, "now what?"

Ed, still standing on the duel stage, said, "Manjoume's right. This is ridiculous. Later." He turned and left.

Sho looked at Judai. He hadn't moved or spoken since Asuka and Manjoume had left. "Aniki?"

Judai, still staring after Asuka and Manjoume, said, "Guys, what does it mean when your chest feels like it's gonna explode, and you have the sudden urge to kill someone you consider a friend whose name now seems to be synonymous with 'idiot' and 'thief' and all sorts of other words that you don't really wanna say?"

Sighing, Sho said, "Just forget it. I'm sorry I caused all this trouble, but—"

Johan interrupted, "No, Sho, you didn't do anything. We both knew something was wrong with her, but we weren't sure what. That is, until now."

"Yeah," Sho said, nodding.

Judai looked at them. "Really? And what, pray tell, am I missing about what's wrong with my friend?" His tone indicated the anger and frustration hidden just beneath the surface as he struggled to control the unexplained emotions.

Before anyone could answer, Junko's voice came from behind. "Ah, perfect!"

As the group turned to face her, she and Momoe grabbed Johan and Judai.

"Hey!" Momoe snapped at Johan. "Put that thing on!" She pointed at the wig in his hand.

"Yeah! We need to vent to the idiot who caused all this again!" Junko said.

"Even better, since there's two this time! We both get one!" Momoe said. Judai got the impression that, whatever Johan was doing dressed as him, it was a very common occurrence these days.

Johan, nervous, said, "Whoa, whoa! Leave me out of this, girls! Why vent at me when you can both go after the _real_ Judai!?"

Judai didn't blame Johan for practically selling him out. After all, these girls had never seemed so scary to him, and he had Yubel in his head!

"Uh, you're nuts, dude!" Judai said, adopting a completely fake accent that didn't even really exist. "I'm so not Judai! I don't even know who Judai is!"

Junko said, "The real one!? Where!?"

Momoe added, "Yeah! It's _his_ fault I got dumped like yesterday's newspaper!" Well, at least Judai finally knew who Manjoume's ex-girlfriend was.

Suddenly desperate to save his life, Judai pointed off to the left and said, "He went thattaway!"

Junko ran off. Momoe looked at Judai suspiciously for a moment before following her friend.

Once the girls were safely out of sight, Judai turned to his friends and hissed, "What did I do!?"

Sho said, "I told you they were blaming you for this, didn't I?"

As Judai resisted the urge to tell him that he never really said anything very clearly about this situation, Johan placed a hand on Judai's shoulder, saying, "It's okay, pal. Let's talk."

The four of them headed off to discuss EXACTLY what was going on, rather than just the vaguest outline of it all.

**That's it for now! Let me and Shadgirl2 know what you think! Review please!**


	2. Confronting the Bride and Groom

**Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter! Also, I did notice that Ryo was OOC in it, but, hey, jealousy can make people act weird sometimes. Don't worry, he's in character next time he shows up!**

**WARNING: OOC.**

**Flashbacks are in bold, duel spirits talking are in quotes and italics, and words echoing in people's heads are in bold and italics. You'll see what I mean soon enough. Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Yugioh GX.**

Johan, after changing back into his own clothes, had taken Judai to Central Park to discuss the weirdness that was this wedding thing. They, along with Sho, sat down on a bench to discuss what, exactly, was going on. Kenzan stood off to the side, just listening for now. After all, Sho and Johan knew the story way better than he did.

"Ever since Asuka started dating my brother, she's been acting weird. Like a helpless princess who was just saved by her prince," Sho started.

"So that's why Fubuki was so worried. He told me that Asuka was looking for attention from anyone who so much as looked at her with a loving glance," Johan continued.

Sho nodded. "Yeah, I know. Every time she got a flower from some stranger, she started acting like she had fallen in love all over again. My brother had a hard time with her. But Manjoume did more than just give her a flower."

Johan picked up the story again. "Yeah. He showed much more by crashing her wedding to the Kaiser. What was it he said? 'True love lasts forever'? 'It was meant to be from the start'? 'No one can love Asuka more than he does'?" He looked at Sho for confirmation.

"Something like that," Sho said with a nod.

Judai felt that pain in his chest again. He grimaced.

"Anyway," Sho went on, "even though she was mad at first, after he said that, she agreed and started flirting with Manjoume. Then she turned to my brother and said, 'Sorry I led you on like that. I was only using you to lure out my true love! Right, my dear Manjoume-chan?'"

Judai groaned. "Okay, that doesn't sound like Asuka. What's wrong with her?" _And what's wrong with me?_

"Well," Johan said. "Fubuki has a theory..."

"Does it explain why you were dressed up as me?"

"Yup. Sure does!" Johan said with a grin.

"Then I'm all ears." That was one of the details of this weirdness that was still bothering Judai—why Johan was playing dressup as him.

"Okay, here's what Fubuki told me right before you showed up," Johan began. "He said that, way back when we graduated, Asuka couldn't seem to enjoy the graduation party. She went outside and never came back in, so he went looking for her. When he found her, she was talking to herself by the lake. 'I'll see him again. I know I will! One day...' She repeated that a couple of times before she saw Fubuki."

"**Oh! Big brother! How long have you been there?" Asuka asked, seeing her brother.**

"**Long enough," Fubuki said. "Are you going to be okay, sis?" He was concerned. After all, he knew what regrets could do to a person; he'd had a lot of girls graduate, then come back to him, ****demanding that he go out with them because they hadn't said anything before they left. They were crazy!**

**Asuka just stared at him for a moment, then smiled brightly. "I'm okay now! So what if he's gone? I'll see him again! Right?" She giggled a little. Fubuki officially thought he was looking at one of his fangirls who hadn't told him how she felt. Asuka was on the verge. "Anyway," she continued, "we should get back to the party."**

"But, even though she said she's okay, Fubuki remembers she shed a tear after that. Anyway, sometime last year, he says she got lonely and wanted to find a boy to love who would _always _be there. He told me this was because she was still waiting on her one true love to return and that, without proper closure, she could never be happy. Since I act like you, he thought I could give her closure so she could move on," Johan finished.

"Wait, are you saying...that she's in LOVE with me?" Judai asked, stunned. "Or, at least, Fubuki thinks she is..."

Sho gave Judai a lame face and said, "Aniki. Are you serious? You really don't know?"

"Know what?" Judai asked, confused.

Kenzan chose this moment to speak up. "Aw, come on, Aniki! You're not really that dumb! Isn't that obvious!?"

Slightly frustrated, Judai said, "Look, I'm still trying to figure out what alternate universe I'm stuck in this time and if I'm dying or something." With how much his chest kept hurting, he really was starting to think he should go see a doctor.

"Uh, no. No, I'm pretty sure this is Earth, and you're very much alive. Right, Ruby?" Johan looked at the spirit sitting on his shoulder.

"_Bii bii!"_ was all she said.

"Yeah," Judai said, "but I was wondering if I'm_ dying_, not dead."

"Aniki, Asuka loves you, and everyone knows it, too. Right, Kenzan?" Sho said, looking at the dino duelist.

Before Kenzan could answer, Johan interrupted, "Well, almost everyone. It's news to me!"

A familiar voice came from their left. "Well, I had my suspicions." Everyone turned to see Hayato, Judai and Sho's old roommate, standing there with a suitcase. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Hayato!" Judai said, glad to see his old friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I got invited to Asuka's second wedding. Hey, Sho? Is this one for real this time? I can't keep going on vacation for fake weddings."

"Well...I—" Sho started.

"She's not marrying Manjoume," Judai interrupted. "She's gone nuts, and somebody needs to slap some sense into her!" Judai didn't know why Hayato's question had caused this fiery burst of emotion, but he didn't really care at the moment. He was too busy imagining Manjoume's death.

"Oh, no. Are you next, Judai?" Hayato asked.

Judai blinked, suddenly confused and slightly stunned by his own words. "Uh, actually, I think I should see a doctor. This can't be good."

"Oh, brother," Sho said before mumbling, "Talk about a huge mistake! I should have known bringing him was a bad idea."

Kenzan waved it off. "No, it's natural, Aniki. Don't worry. Everyone knew about that, too."

At this point, Johan and Hayato started laughing. Judai cocked his head. "Huh? What's so funny?" He didn't see anything funny about this, after all. There could be something seriously wrong with him, and his friends were laughing about it.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Johan said.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go see the groom," Hayato said, turning to leave. "Good luck, you three!"

Judai didn't get it. There were four of them, and he was the one who had to deal with this insanity. Why was Hayato wishing _three_ of them luck?

Kenzan pulled Judai from his thoughts. "You know, it's not too late, Aniki."

"Hey, Kenzan," Sho said, "didn't we bring him here to 'fix' this mess? Not make it worse?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Not too late for what?" Judai was still confused, and he was half focused on the pain in his chest when Hayato had said "groom." _Man, what's _wrong_ with me?_

* * *

Asuka was looking for a new dress in the bridal store. She couldn't wear the one she had for her wedding to Ryo, after all, since Momoe had ruined it in a fit of rage. Outside, Sho, Johan, Kenzan, and Judai were watching.

"Okay, she's alone. Now's your chance!" Johan said to Judai. "Please talk some sense into her so I don't have to."

"It's up to you to fix all this. Hurry before someone gets hurt!" Sho said desperately.

"Good luck, Aniki!" Kenzan said.

_Yeah, easy for them to say,_ Judai thought. _Wonder if, maybe, I can fake terminal illness and get her out of this stupid shop..._

"Okay, I'm going in," he said.

"Hmm, maybe this one," Asuka said, looking at the dress she was holding. "No, that's not it." She reached for a different dress.

"Hey, Asuka!" Judai said, walking up to his friend. "I bet you're wondering what I'm doing in a bridal shop..."

_Besides feeling awkward, that is. Dang it, Sho! Why'd you have to drag me into this!?_ he thought.

Asuka turned, somewhat startled. "Judai!"

"Hey. So, how's the dress hunt going?" he asked, trying to work out how to breech the subject that was his reason for being here.

Asuka seemed to be feeling a little awkward herself, which didn't ease Judai's awkwardness. "Uh, it's going okay. But I wish someone was here to give me some feedback." An idea struck her, and she continued, "How about you? What do you think of this dress?"

Judai, now feeling even more awkward than before, said, "It looks good on you, Asuka. But, uh, I'm not sure that's the best one... How about this one?" He picked out another dress. _Why am I giving her clothing advice!? I don't know anything about dressing for a wedding! What kind of sick nightmare is this?_

Outside, the spies watched as Judai handed Asuka another dress and she went to try it on.

"...Aniki..." Sho was really starting to think this was a huge mistake.

"How exactly is that going to help?" Kenzan asked. He was wondering if they should go in and stop this disaster.

Johan stuttered, "I-I'm sure Judai has everything under control!" Silently, he added, _I hope._

Looking at herself in the mirror, Asuka loved this dress. "It's perfect! Thanks for the help!" she said to Judai, who nearly smacked himself in the face for what he'd done.

"Uh, actually, Asuka, I wanted to...uh, talk to you...about... ... ... ..." He couldn't say it. "Nice weather we're having, right?"

There was a thud outside as the three spies all fainted.

Getting up, Sho said, "Aniki! Baka!"

Asuka looked at Judai with concern. "Uh, are you feeling okay? You're acting kind of weird."

Glad that somebody had finally asked how he was feeling, Judai said, "Actually, to be honest, I kinda have this weird pain in my chest, and it just keeps coming and going..." Suddenly, he remembered what he was supposed to be doing and realized what a disaster this was turning into. _Agh, what am I doing!? This isn't going to help anything!_ Putting on a big smile, he said, "Never mind! I'm fine!"

Asuka, not totally convinced, looked at him for a moment before saying, "Well, okay, then. See you around!" Then she left to buy her dress.

The three spies came over. "Real smooth, Aniki," Sho said sarcastically. "That solves everything!"

"Yeah, you're usually a lot cooler than that. What happened?" Johan asked.

Extremely frustrated, Judai said, "I don't know, okay!? Will you guys just leave me alone!? Maybe I can't fix this, did you ever think of that?" He really didn't know why he was acting like this. It wasn't like him, but he was in a bad mood, and these guys weren't helping.

Kenzan, sensing imminent danger, said, "Okay. Maybe we should forget about Asuka for now and focus on the groom wars."

"Yeah, that works. I can totally talk sense to the Idiots on Parade." Judai had given up on figuring out why he was acting so out of character today. He just didn't care anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Manjoume had a visitor—his ex-girlfriend, Momoe. "Ah, come on! Why not!? You said a long time ago that you were over her! So why go back now!? I thought I was the only one for you! Remember!?" she said, desperately trying to get back her boyfriend. Hayato, who had come over to visit, had stepped out to give them some privacy. Currently he was in the kitchen, raiding Manjoume's fridge.

Manjoume snapped, "I never said any such thing!" His thoughts told the truth, however. _Besides, if Tenjoin-kun has finally given up on that idiot, it means our love was meant to be after all! Momoe was just a test for me. Now that I've passed and got my girl back, she means nothing to me!_ He continued, "Now get out! I've got a wedding to plan!"

Hurt, Momoe ran to the door in tears. When she opened it, she saw Judai and the others, standing there like they were about to knock. She slapped Judai, knocking him to the ground, and ran off.

Sitting on the ground, rubbing his cheek, Judai sarcastically said, "Oh, I'm really popular with the ladies these days, aren't I?" He got up and, without bothering to knock, walked into Manjoume's home. "Oy, Manjoume! You here?" he called.

Manjoume looked at Judai and said, "Who said you could come in!?" He tisked. "You're the same as you were back then! No manners! Get out, you idiot!"

"Funny," said a very out of character Judai, "I've been using the same adjective to describe you lately, Manjoume. What's the deal? Dumping Asuka's friend so you can crash Asuka's wedding?" The other three were waiting outside, not wanting to get involved.

"That's none of your business!" Manjoume snapped. "Don't interfere, Judai! It's meant to be this way!"

Judai grimaced. "'Meant to be,' huh?" He fought back the urge to punch Manjoume, not sure where the urge came from.

"Of course!" Manjoume said. "Why wouldn't it be!? We all know she never really loved the Kaiser! She was just waiting on me to come to her side! We were close in high school! She was glad I crashed the wedding! See!? We're back together again! Just like in high school. Not that you would've known this, being so stupid back then!"

Manjoume was treading on thin ice; Judai's temper was barely in check as it was. "I may not have been the brightest guy, but I know that you two were _never_ together, Mr. I-stole-the-Spirit-Keys-and-nearly-ended-the-world!"

"Hey, the geezer told us all that wasn't my fault, remember!?"

"I'm still not so sure!" Judai said, his eyes flashing orange and green.

"Anyway, yes! We were together!" Manjoume either hadn't noticed the brief change of eye color or chose to ignore it. "That one time you left the island because you couldn't see your cards? Yeah, it happened then! Although it didn't last long, it was only because I wasn't cool enough for her yet. But, after graduating and becoming a Pro, I am, and our love has been reborn! So we're getting married and no one will stop us! Not the Kaiser, not Fubuki, and not you! Now get out! I'm busy!"

The Ojama trio, watching this from nearby, thought that Manjoume's story was ridiculous. _"He's at it again,"_ Yellow said.

"_Just smile and nod,"_ Green said. _"Smile and nod."_

Judai retorted, "She never fell in love with you! You forced her into the Society of Light!" While he knew that Manjoume had been brainwashed by the Light of Destruction at that time—and, therefore, couldn't be held responsible for his actions—he couldn't help but point this out. "You brainwashed her!"

"So, I wanted her by my side. Is that really that bad? At least I didn't sacrifice her for power! Now, let's see, who _did_ do that!? Well, Judai!?"

Things had escalated dangerously, and Judai's emotions were spiraling out of control. Manjoume bringing that up was the last straw. Judai's eyes turned orange and green as he tapped into Yubel's power. Manjoume recoiled, stunned by the sudden change.

"NIGHTMARE PAIN!" Judai yelled, attacking Manjoume with Yubel's power.

* * *

"NIGHTMARE PAIN!" The boys outside heard this, followed by Manjoume screaming.

Johan got up and ran inside to stop whatever was going on. Junko walked over to Sho, who was sitting on the steps of Manjoume's porch, and sat down beside him.

"Wow, and I thought Momoe got mad! She did run off on her own, after all, but that sounds scary!"

Sho sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Aw, come on!" Junko said. "You were just trying to help. Cheer up! I'm sure it'll all work out!"

"I hope," Sho said, his mind wandering to how many times Junko had sought him out like this in recent months. "By the way, Junko, you've been spending an awful lot of time with me lately. What's up?"

Junko, not wanting to end up like Asuka, said, "Well, you're a lot cooler than you used to be, Sho. I especially like how you handle that Pro circuit you and your brother are running. It's awesome that it's officially recognized now! Sho, you're really special. I like you a lot."

"Huh?" Sho said, wondering where this was going.

"So, I was wondering, if you're not too busy if, maybe, you'd like to take me to dinner sometime?" Junko asked, giving Sho a very flirtatious smile.

"Uh, wow! S-sure! Sounds great!"

Junko laughed at his shyness. "Great! Then why not come get me at seven tomorrow? See you then, sweety!" she said, getting up and running off.

* * *

While Sho was getting a date, Johan was holding Judai back so that he couldn't do whatever he was trying to do to Manjoume. "It's okay, pal! Whatever he said, I'm sure he didn't mean it!"

Judai either chose to ignore this or didn't hear. "Let me at him! I'll kill him! For real this time!" Judai screamed, struggling to get out of Johan's grip and pounce Manjoume. His eyes were still Yubel's eyes, and it was starting to freak Johan and Manjoume out.

Johan tightened his grip. "Just cool it okay!? You came here to help, remember!? Now, think! Is this helping!? Judai!"

Noticing that he didn't seem to be hearing anything going on around him, Yubel spoke to him in his mind. _"Judai, calm down. You know you'll regret it later if you don't."_

Realizing that Yubel was right, Judai closed his eyes, taking some deep breaths to calm himself down. When he finally opened his eyes, they were the brown ones everyone was accustomed to seeing on him.

Meanwhile, Manjoume, being insanely rich, had called for his security to throw Judai out. A couple of goons arrived at this moment.

"Quick!" Manjoume said, pointing at Judai. "Get him out of here!"

The security guards grabbed Judai and Johan and threw them out together.

As the two boys lay in a heap on the lawn, Manjoume called, "Just wait until I tell Asuka about this! I bet she'll freak!" He slammed the door.

Johan sat up and looked at Judai, who had gotten to his hands and knees. "Judai, are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not okay! What kind of stupid question is that!? What's _wrong_ with me!?" Judai snapped. The last part seemed directed at himself.

"You're jealous," Kenzan said. "Isn't it obvious?" He walked over to the two on the ground as he continued, "It's natural after all you've been through." Pointing at Sho, he said, "Unlike some people who just fell in love for the first time."

Sho's feet were barely on the ground. He looked as light as a feather, as if he might float away at any time, and he had hearts in his eyes.

Judai looked at Sho as he stood up. "I have no idea what's up, Sho, but, I swear, if you fly away, I am _not_ going after you." He was still upset about his conversation with Manjoume, which wasn't like him; normally these sorts of things were like water off a duck's back with him. Besides, he had never taken his anger out on other friends like this before, but he didn't want to waste time wondering why he was acting like this. Turning to Kenzan, he asked, "What do you mean I'm jealous, Kenzan? What would I be jealous of, exactly?"

"Oh, come on!" said Kenzan, exasperated. "I know you know! Remember when Asuka dueled you for the SORA satellite key? Sure, you wanted to save her, but you got pretty upset about the whole thing. Remember how it felt?"

"Yeah, I remember," Judai said, shuddering. "It was awful. What's your point?"

"Well, remember how it felt to fight White Manjoume and compare the two. What hurt more?"

Off to the side, Sho was babbling about Junko. Johan was watching, worrying that he might actually float away.

"Dueling Asuka," Judai answered without a moment's hesitation. "Where are you going with this?"

Kenzan ignored his question and said, "Good! Now, think about your third year. That little party that us underclassmen threw for you guys. When you tag dueled with Asuka, you guys had a fight. I know you two are friends, but you've fought with Marufuji-senpai before, too, right? Which fight hurts more?"

While Kenzan was talking, Sho started floating off the ground. Confused, Johan grabs Sho's foot.

"Fighting with Asuka," Judai said. "I think. Hard to say since that last time I fought with Sho was, well..." Judai paused, thinking back to that time in Dark World.

Manjoume's words echoed through his head: _**"At least I didn't sacrifice her for power!"**_

"Anyway—" Kenzan started before Sho interrupted him with mindless babbling.

"So this is what love feels like! I feel lighter than air! Angels are singing! I'm sooo happy! I'll do my best to be all she ever needs! I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR HER!"

Patience completely worn out, Judai turned to Sho and said, "Sho, if you don't tune back into Earth right now, I'm gonna go over there and POP YOU!"

He covered his mouth after he said that, looking stunned. _Why did I just say that!?_

Kenzan, on the other hand, was happy for the interruption. "No, that's perfect! Thank you, Marufuji-senpai! Aniki? Does that feeling sound familiar? Answer that, and you may understand!"

Judai stared at Kenzan for a moment before saying, "What, love? Heck, I..." He thought back to his time at Duel Academy.

**Judai and Sho were in the Obelisk duel arena. They had been arguing with a blue boy with black hair, Manjoume, when a girl had interrupted and apologized for Manjoume's behavior.**

"**Could it be, you've fallen in love with me at first sight?" Judai said, being goofy and kidding around. At the same time, he was hoping that this was the case.**

"Maybe..."

"Maybe...?" Kenzan said, trying to get Judai to say more.

Before Judai could say anything more, Hayato came up to them from Manjoume's house. "I'd say there's no 'maybe' about it!" he said, thinking that was the most uncomfortable visit he'd ever had with a friend and he didn't want to repeat it ever again.

Judai jumped slightly. "Hayato," he said.

"So," Hayato said, "it seems you've acquired some new powers."

"Oh, uh... Yeah, about that..." Judai started, but Hayato interrupted.

"Forget it. It's not important. But what _is_ is how jealous you are Honestly, I've never seen anything like it!"

Judai stared at the ground and said, "Not sure that was jealousy..."

Hayato looked at Judai sympathetically. "Judai. I understand how you feel. After I started working at Industrial Illusions, I met this girl. Ruka. She was beautiful, intelligent, and kind. I used to stare at her from afar. I never had the courage to talk to her. But then, one day, I found out she was getting married. I realized that by being quiet, I had missed my chance to tell her how I felt. The pain was awful. In fact, it still hurts to this day. So I made a promise to myself to never let that happen again. Cause nothing hurts more than regret."

Sarcastically, Judai said, "Ever think of crashing the wedding? Apparently that works for some guys."

Taken aback by Judai's behavior—and the suggestion—Hayato said, "Uh, well, Ruka didn't know me. Sure, we worked together, but we never got to know each other. B-but that's not the point! The point is, don't keep how you feel a secret or one day it may be too late."

"Gee," Judai said, "thanks for the late advice."

"Well, think about it," Johan said, still holding onto a flying Sho like he was a balloon. "Is it really too late?"

Judai thought about it for a second. Then, Manjoume's words echoed through his head again.

"_**At least I didn't sacrifice her for power! Now, let's see. Who **_**did**_** do that!? Well, Judai!?**_

"She's better off with someone else anyway," Judai said. Everyone stared, except for balloon-boy.

"What's all that about!? I thought you loved her!" Kenzan said.

"Do you want to end up a lonely fool, like me!?" Hayato said. "Come on, Judai!"

Sho may not have been fully aware of what was going on around him right now, but he did say something relevant to the situation: "Love is eternal...it's never too late to fly... Aniki...come...let's both fly off together..."

Slightly disturbed, and worried about his friend, Johan added, "Uh, yeah! Like Sho said! Love _is_ eternal, right!? Then what's stopping you!? Huh, pal!?"

Judai stared at the ground when he answered, keeping his face hidden from view. "He's better for her..."

Everyone but Sho had only one question for Judai: "Why!?"

Head still bowed, Judai started trembling when he answered, "He didn't—didn't k...ki..."

Judai never had the chance to finish what he was saying. Fubuki came seemingly out of nowhere, showing up behind them saying, "I disagree." Turning back to Manjoume's home, Fubuki yelled, "And, no, Manjoume! It's not because you never got a J.O.B.! Quit playing that stupid song every time you see me!"*

Turning back to Judai, Fubuki explained his reason for disliking his sister's choice of a husband. "It's because sissy isn't in love with him. She's just settling for being loved by someone she knows, and she's going to regret it eventually."

Judai hadn't looked up when Fubuki arrived, and he didn't look up now. "Well, it doesn't change the facts..."

"What facts?" Fubuki said. "The fact that you left without saying goodbye, leaving her waiting? The fact that, no matter what she does, you're always on her mind? Or do you mean the one about her missing you so much, she seeks comfort from your room at the red dorm during the school year? She made it her room, you know. But it's still exactly the same as it was back then. Did you know that?"

Judai still wouldn't look at Fubuki. There was a pause before he said, "I should talk to her..."

_And set her straight_, he thought. _She shouldn't be waiting for me... I'm no good for her._

Fubuki took a moment to answer. "Okay, but be gentle." Then, he turned back to the mansion. "Now to deal with my future brother-in-law! Manjoume! I don't know where you got those actors for that thing, but cut it out!" He walked off, still yelling at Manjoume.

Judai left to go find Asuka. Kenzan and Hayato were about to follow when Johan called, "Hey, guys!? Is _this_ supposed to happen!?" Looking back, they saw that Sho was flying away, with Johan still holding on! "A little help here!"

"Sho!?" Hayato called, confused.

Kenzan called, "Hold on, Johan! Marufuji-senpai! Wake up already! Get back down here!" He and Hayato tried to wrestle Sho back to the ground, wondering why he was literally on Cloud 9 anyway.

***This is inspired by a video on Youtube. It's Manjoume/Asuka, and the song is Crashed the Wedding by Busted. ****Shadgirl2, even though she's an avid Fianceshipper, likes the video, which is why I think it's the inspiration for this fanfic.**

**Man, these chapters are long! I should probably say that I, personally, don't own the plot. Shadgirl2 came up with it, and it took some strange twists and turns once I got involved. Anyway, review please! Let us know what you think!**


	3. Heartache That Won't Stop Hurting

**The next chapter! Shadgirl2 wants you all to know that some behaviors are based on the way the characters act in the manga, though I'm not sure which ones. This chapter's title, Heartache That Won't Stop Hurting, is inspired by the song by Jason Aldean of the same name.**

**WARNING: OOC is likely. And spoilers definite.**

**Enjoy! I don't own Yugioh, nor does Shadgirl2.**

Judai walked into the hotel where Asuka was staying, not entirely sure what he was going to say to her, but knowing that he had to say something. This was, without a doubt, the most ridiculous situation he had ever found himself stuck in. As he knocked on the door to her room, he hoped that Manjoume hadn't called to tell her about his outburst yet.

"Uh, Asuka? You in?" he called. He didn't get an answer, but he heard voices in the room. Momoe was in there.

_What, am I following her or something? This is getting a little creepy._

"Oh, come on! Just go back to Ryo already! He loves you, too!" Momoe yelled. Honestly, Judai wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but Momoe was making it impossible not to.

Asuka's voice answered, "I know, but I made him love me. With Manjoume, it was just more natural, that's all. I-I want a man who loved me first. You know, like he did when we were at Duel Academy?"

"But why him!?" Momoe asked. "So many boys liked you that way back then! What's so special about him!?"

_He was as popular as Judai, loves me so much, and talks to spirits. He's a perfect stand-in_, Asuka thought. She didn't say it aloud because that would be admitting weakness. Besides, her own behavior lately was bothering her—not that she was about to admit that.

She was about to give Momoe an answer when Judai, having heard more than enough, called out louder, "Asuka, it's Judai! Open up!" After all, he wanted to talk to Asuka while she was still in one piece, and Momoe was the jealous ex-girlfriend. Judai still vividly remembered what he had just done to Manjoume—and what he would have done if Johan hadn't held him back.

"Oh, look! It's _one _of those boys!" Momoe said. "Too bad you're soo set on _my_ Manjoume!"

As the door flew open, Judai stepped aside, hoping to avoid another slap from Momoe, who came running out. "That's it! I quit! I'm going home!"

Judai stared after her for a moment before turning to Asuka and asking, "Am I interrupting something...?"

"No, it's okay," Asuka said with a sigh. "Sorry about that. Come on in."

Getting the impression that Manjoume hadn't called yet, Judai hesitantly walked into the room, wondering how long that warm welcome would last if Manjoume called while he was here. He decided he should tell her about it before Manjoume could embellish the story too much.

"Uh, listen, we need to talk. But, first, I, uh, went to see Manjoume earlier..."

Asuka interrupted, "Yes, I know. You blew up, just like Manjoume and Ryo did yesterday, right?"

"Yeah...sorry," Judai said, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know what got into me... It's just...he mentioned something...that I would rather not think about, or hear about."

"It's okay. I'm used the that sort of thing by now. All men seem to get that way eventually in life. They claim it's 'growing up.' But it's just turning savage and stupid. All the boys I used to know turned a little like that. It's just who you are now, right?"

...Where had that come from? Honestly, Asuka was acting so weird these days! "I—I guess... Anyway, how have you been?" Judai wanted to change the subject as soon as possible.

Asuka, apparently, wasn't having any of it, because she ignored Judai's question and continued, "You know, it's funny. The worst cases of that were caused by jealous Ryo and Manjoume. Why, they even made Kenzan and Ed 'grow up.' All because of me?" She laughed a little while Judai just wondered where all of this was coming from. "So stupid. I wonder when Sho will 'grow up'?"

Humoring this weird person who looked like Asuka, Judai said, "Never, I hope." Then he tried, yet again, to get on track—or at least back to a more comfortable topic. "Asuka, can we change the subject? Please?"

"Ah, jealousy," the strange, Asuka-like person said. "I wonder how many men 'grow up' that way. I know you didn't." Suddenly, Judai had a bad feeling. Was she leading up to this the whole time? What was she getting at, anyway? "No, you 'grew up' by going on some journey with Yubel, right? Sure learned a lot then, didn't you?" Her tone was starting to scare Judai a little.

"Asuka!" Judai was getting desperate; could this have been going any worse?

"Well, anyway, I suppose I should call Momoe. Try to calm her down," Asuka said, walking over to the nightstand where her phone lay. "On second thought, I'll call Junko. She isn't hurting like poor Momoe. You're welcome to stay for awhile if you want."

_Yeah, that's real high on my list of things to do_, Judai thought sarcastically. _Awkwardly sit in the hotel room of an engaged woman while she talks to her girlfriends on the phone! Hell no!_

"Asuka, I came here to talk," he said.

Asuka had picked up her phone and started dialing a number. "Uh-huh," she said absentmindedly.

Frustrated, Judai grabbed her hand and took away the phone. She was acting like she was mad at him or something, even if it was a little more subtle than usual: the conversation about "growing up" that casually led to him leaving for a little while, then this sudden desire to call a friend rather than talk to him.

"Please, Asuka. I'm sorry, okay?" He wasn't sure exactly what he was apologizing for, but he meant it. Thinking back on Fubuki's words, he figured he was apologizing for hurting her by leaving without saying goodbye after graduation.

"Sorry? For what? Did you do something wrong that I don't know about?" Asuka asked.

_Yeah, like she doesn't know what I did wrong_.

"I've done a lot of things wrong. Whether you know about them is another story," he answered cryptically. He bit his lip nervously; he was about to continue when Asuka interrupted.

"No, I did something wrong," she said. Silently, she added, _I never told you how I felt._

Verbally, her misdeed was different: "I never warned Momoe about my love for Manjoume. Now one of my best friends is mad at me. But I thought he was over me and busy in the Pro Leagues, so I tried to move on by dating Ryo, but I never felt happy. I missed Manjoume too much and, secretly, even keeping it from myself, I kept wishing he would come back someday. Then, one day, he did! I feel sorry for Ryo and Momoe, but I'm happy now that he's back. Don't worry, Judai. You're still invited to the wedding. Aggressive, 'grown up' men don't bother me one bit! After all, I'm marrying one. By the way, I'm sorry about what Manjoume said."

That last part barely registered; Judai was to busy dwelling on the rest of it, which had left him feeling as though his heart had just been ripped out. That right there proved Fubuki's theory wrong; Asuka was in love with Manjoume. She just said so. "Oh...so, he told you that, too, huh?"

_Dang it, I hate love_, he thought. _Why does it have to hurt so much? Dueling's way less painful._

"Actually, knowing him, I figured there was more to the story than 'Judai barged into my house and attacked me' and made him tell the whole truth. Sorry about that. You two really went after each other, didn't you? Any old wounds you guys didn't hit?" She smiled slightly, cocking her head a little.

"Uh, no. Not really," Judai said, still thinking of Asuka's confession of passionate love for Manjoume. He was also thinking this was a terrible time for him to start understanding the concept of love. "But, anyway, you don't need to apologize for him. What he said...well, it's...true..." He mumbled the last word.

Asuka got up in his face and said, "Yes, and the same goes for what you said! 'You brainwashed her!' Remember? Manjoume, believe it or not, does still blame himself for that, you know."

"It wasn't his fault, technically, since he was brainwashed, too. But I've got no excuse. I was selfish, only thinking about finding Johan, and I dragged you guys down with me."

As Judai spoke, Manjoume's last words before being sent to the stars echoed in his mind: _**"You went through that portal knowing that your friends would never let you go alone." "I'm in these chains cause of you!"**_

Judai cringed at the memory.

"No, Yubel was behind that!" Asuka retorted. "She was the one who opened that portal. She was the one who took Johan. She put those thoughts in your head, and _she _made us all disappear hating you, all so she could have her revenge! And don't even try to say that a scared, five-year-old child caused it, either! You thought you were doing the right thing! You wanted to fix her! How could you, a small child, have ever known what could happen? There's nothing selfish about that! Naive, yes, but _not_ selfish!"

Not wanting to argue with her like he had Manjoume, Judai said, "Yeah, okay. If you say so."

Asuka sighed. "Just like Manjoume... Anyway, feeling any better now?"

"A little," Judai lied. "Anyway, I hear you're living in my old room?" Finally, he could get back to the reason he was here.

Asuka looked slightly nervous when she answered, "Huh!? Who told you that!? No! I just got assigned to the dorm as the leader since girls can now enter all dorms! That's all!"

Well, that was a change Judai hadn't known about. _Dropout girls, now, too, huh? Hmm, wonder how Cronos likes that..._

Staying on topic verbally, if not silently, he pried, "Why does it sound like you're lying? Come on, Asuka. We're friends, aren't we? No need for secrets." Of course, with Fubuki's theory being flushed down the toilet by Asuka's earlier confession, Judai didn't have a clue what might be wrong anymore.

"I'm fine, I tell you!" Asuka screamed.

"I never said you weren't," Judai replied calmly.

Suddenly sounding really nervous, Asuka said, "Judai, I need to call Momoe. I want her at my wedding, and she's really mad at me. You of all people should know how important friends are, right!? Well, I'm about to lose one! So I'm going to have to ask you to leave, please."

Seeing that this conversation was over, Judai gave her back her phone, saying, "I hope he makes you happy, Asuka. He's one lucky guy, getting a girl as awesome as you."

Asuka paused before saying, "I'll see you at the wedding..." Head lowered, she dialed Momoe's number. "It's me. Let's talk."

Head bowed, Judai left, shutting the door behind him. He stood there for a moment, hand still on the doorknob.

_Dang it, that did _not_ go how I hoped it would... What am I gonna do?_

Yubel's voice answered, _"Walk back in there and confess."_

"You know me better than that," Judai muttered, not caring if anyone saw him talking to himself. "I don't do that sort of thing. Besides, aren't you the jealous type?"

She had, after all, spent the first half of his third year at Duel Academy making his life utterly miserable so that she could have him all to herself. Because Judai had a point, Yubel didn't make any more suggestions about hooking up with Asuka.

* * *

Later, Judai was sitting in Sho's apartment, where he would be staying while he was in New York. Johan, Kenzan, and Hayato were there as well, discussing their little adventure earlier.

"I never knew New York looked like that from up there!" Johan said, still somewhat stunned.

"Stop! I-I don't want to think about it!" Kenzan said, looking scared. Who could blame him, though? After all, a blue-haired human balloon probably wasn't the best way to travel in New York.

"I can't believe we had to call Manjoume to come get us down," Hayato said. "Or that anyone had the courage to reach for their cell phone while flying above New York using Sho as a balloon."

"M-Marufuji-senpai's not human!" Kenzan said.

"Sorry, guys," Sho said to the three of them before turning his attention to Judai. "Aniki, you okay? You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah, I'm okay, Sho," Judai answered, not sounding very "okay."

Johan asked, "So, how'd it go with Asuka?"

Judai dropped his head, letting it smack against the table, and answered, "Don't ask. Just don't ask."

He had never felt this bad in his life, with the exception of that time in Dark World...but Asuka was involved then, too, having said she "would have to live with the sadness of having been betrayed" by him. Apparently, Asuka and this feeling just went hand-in-hand.

"Aw, come on! It can't be as bad as riding Sho above the city!" Kenzan said. In a mumble, he added, "Nothing can ever be that terrible!"

Judai lifted his head from the table, resting it on his hand as he looked at Kenzan and said, "Imagine that you're a dinosaur, Kenzan, and that you're low on the food chain. Now, imagine that some other dinosaur comes to eat you but says that he's going to cook you first, and what better way than to use the active, freakin, volcano. Now, multiply that times ten, add a lethal dose of old wounds, and sprinkle on a little flying Sho for good measure. You'd be halfway to knowing what it was like."

"That bad, huh?" Johan said.

Judai ran his hands through his hair, saying, "Man, what am I gonna do!? No matter what I do, I just keep making things worse for everyone."

"Really?" Hayato asked. "How so?"

"Well, it all started when I was five... But the most recent one was when I ran off after graduation without saying anything to anyone, and Asuka apparently didn't take it very well!"

"But what's that got to do with all this!?" Sho asked.

Judai mumbled, "She's better off with someone else. Why can't she just admit it, already?"

Of course, given that Asuka had told him flat-out that she loved Manjoume, Judai wasn't sure what he meant by that. Yubel thought that Judai might as well be telling himself to admit it, with the way he was thinking.

Not sure what that meant, Hayato said, "Uh, more importantly, did you at least tell her how you feel? Then say goodbye, or that you want her back, or something?"

"No. She's marrying Manjoume," Judai said. Then, thinking of what she said during their conversation, he added, in a voice barely more than a whisper, "She's in love with him."

"Really? Then why did Fubuki tell you about the Red Dorm stuff?" Johan asked. "Why did he tell me about graduation night? I don't know, something seems off."

"Look, I'm just telling you what she told me, okay?"

Completely frustrated, Sho said, "That's it! I'm calling Jim in Australia! Magic eye or not, he's naturally a good judge of character! He can solve this mystery!" He grabbed the phone and hurriedly dialed Jim's number. After a moment, he said, "Hello, Jim!? It's Sho. I need you to come to America, New York City, ASAP! I need your help with something!" He paused while Jim spoke. Then, "Okay, great! See you then. Bye!" Hanging up the phone, Sho turned to the others and said, "Jim's on his way. He should be here in a couple days."

Judai got up and left the room. "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Yeah," Hayato said, "I should leave, too."

"It's been a long day. See you later, Sho!" Johan said, heading out.

"Yeah. Later," said Kenzan, who was still a bit shaken up about the flight.

"Goodnight, guys. See you later!" Sho called after them. With his daytime guests gone, Sho turned his attention to his overnight visitor. He got up and followed Judai, saying, "Aniki, it's going to be okay. I get the feeling Asuka isn't being truthful to her heart. Hopefully Jim can find the real truth of this all and end this nightmare."

"Doesn't matter anyway, Sho," Judai said. "She doesn't belong with me." He walked into the guest room, shutting the door.

Sho stood there for a moment. "Aniki..."

**Review please!**


	4. Calling in the Calvary

**Okay, by popular demand (and because this is pretty much already written anyway) we have a double-header! Don't get used to it, though. I'm not making a habit of updating stories twice a day. Anyway, there should be one more chapter for this. My other story...don't ask. I have no idea how many chapters are left. Anyway, after these, I've got another one that Shadgirl2 and I have been writing that I'll post if people want to see more of us collaborating on stories. So, let us know what you think! Enjoy! I don't own Yugioh GX.**

**WARNING: possible OOC and definite spoilers.**

The next evening, Sho was frantically trying to get ready for his first date, ever.

"Oh, no! My hair is still a mess!" He had combed it twelve times.

"Ah! My clothes make me look like a punk!" So, cue wardrobe change number 15.

"Arg! My teeth!" Yet, he had brushed them 45 times.

Tired of watching Sho run around like a wild child, doing things that he had already done countless times, Judai stopped him in mid-bathroom run. "Sho, relax. You look fine. And if you don't stop brushing your teeth, you're going to knock her out from the freshness of your breath, not the stench. Just breathe, okay?"

Sho took some veeery deep breaths, then said, "Okay, but do you think she'll like these flowers?" He held up a bouquet of roses he had bought for the occasion.

Judai smiled at his friend and said, "I think she'll love them. Don't worry so much. Just be yourself, and you'll be okay."

"But I _am_ being myself! That's the whole problem!" Sho said.

"Look, she fell for you, right?" Judai reasoned. "So you've got nothing to worry about! Take a chill pill, okay?"

Sho's date was at 7. It was 6:00. Judai had been trying to calm Sho down since around 3, when Sho started panicking, saying that he had to start getting ready or he'd be late. Surprisingly, Judai's patience was holding out better than it had yesterday.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, no! That can't be her! Am I running late!?" Sho wondered. Running to the door, he opened it to see... "Big brother!?"

Indeed, Ryo Marufuji was standing in the hallway outside of Sho's apartment. He didn't comment on his brother's frantic behavior; he just got right down to business. "Is Judai really here?" he asked, cool and calm like he usually was.

Judai came over, wondering what was going on. "Kaiser?" he asked upon seeing Ryo.

Sho looked at his watch, which, like every other clock in the building, said that it was 6:00, and said, "I _am_ running late! See you guys later! Bye!" as he ran out the door, leaving Judai and Ryo alone.

Ryo stared after his brother for a moment. "Where's he off to so fast?" he asked Judai.

"He has a date with Junko," Judai answered. "And he's actually early, if I recall. He told me when he had to meet her, like, 50 times at least, and that it should take about 30 minutes to get there, so I'm pretty darned sure he's early. Anyway, what's up?"

"I want you to stop this ridiculous wedding," Ryo said.

"Not you, too," Judai sighed. "Look, Sho's already recruited me for that, and to keep you and Manjoume from killing each other. It's not working, trust me." As an afterthought, he mumbled, "Actually, _I_ want to kill Manjoume now... It backfired."

"You have to. You're the only one who can! The only one I'll surrender her to!" Ryo looked dead serious when he said this.

Judai shrugged. "Sorry, Kaiser, but it's her life. She can choose who she marries. And if she wants to marry an oversized, money-hogging Ojama, who am I to stop her?"

Manjoume had officially made Judai's Least Favorite People list. This was bad, not only because they were friends, but also because he didn't even have any such list, which made it even worse.

"How about her _real_ true love?"

"Nonsense..."

"No, it's true. I knew it from the start. She always talked about me as if I was you. But she covered it up by making it sound like me with certain word changes and praises. For instance, she often used the word 'respect' when I could tell she meant 'fun.' I knew this, but I fell in love with her anyway. I had hoped that I could make her forget you, but when Manjoume showed up on our wedding day like that, it became clear to me that would never happen. Manjoume has more things in common with you, so, in her mind, his love is as good as yours. Every time she sees him, she sees you. I don't want her living her life lost in that fantasy. I don't care how you do it. Confess how you feel? Fine. Say goodbye the right way this time? Okay. Kill Manjoume? I don't care how. Just end her pain. Okay?"

That last suggestion was based off what Judai had muttered earlier and only given as a joke. Judai, however, chose to comment on that part of Ryo's little speech. "That last option sounds like it could be enjoyable, but I probably shouldn't. That would just cause both of us pain. At least, I think it would. Eventually. In a year or two."

"Judai, be serious," Ryo said, slightly annoyed with the brunette. "This is a huge problem, after all. Right now, Asuka isn't any different from a widow of a sailor who was lost at sea. She just stands there, day after day, waiting and praying for his ship to arrive. But it never does. She just stands there, frozen in time, lost forever in the past. Lost with that ship."

"Great. Make me feel worse. Thanks a lot," Judai said. "When is the wedding, anyway? Everyone has conveniently neglected to mention that."

_Even the woman who invited me. Wonder if she expected me to read her mind, or if the invitation was just to spite me._

"I wasn't invited, so I don't know," Ryo said. "But you must find out somehow. Or watch that sad scene of the widow dying alone."

Imagining Asuka dying alone, having spent her life waiting on something that was never coming, Judai said, "Aw, man! Thanks, Kaiser. I...I'll do something." He still wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew he had to figure out something.

"I wish you luck," Ryo said as he left.

Sitting alone in Sho's apartment, Judai muttered, "Great. Just great. What the heck am I supposed to do!?"

* * *

Later that night, Sho came home from his date, again on Cloud 9. "She's dreamy..."

"Aw, get your feet on the ground, Sho!" Judai ordered, having been in a bad mood since Ryo left; he hadn't helped his mood much by trying to think of what to do for the last couple of hours—he'd made it worse, actually. The fact that Sho had just come back from a _date_ probably didn't improve the jealous brunette's mood either. "I'm the only one here, and I'm _not_ calling Manjoume to come get you down if you start flying away again."

"Huh? How?" Sho landed, having snapped out of his daze. "Aniki, are you okay?"

"Sho, that's kind of a stupid question, don't you think?"

"Okay, now what happened?" Sho asked.

"Well, your brother wants me to crash the wedding and fix the mess I made of Asuka. Not that I know _how_ to fix this!"

Sho didn't see the dilemma. "Well, that's easy. You either crash the wedding the same way Manjoume did, or, right before it, you tell Asuka a proper goodbye. How hard is that?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Judai sounded dejected.

Yubel was getting tired of this—jealous type or not, she wasn't one who wanted Judai to spend the rest of his life being upset about that blond woman. _"Just confess to the girl already!"_ she said in exasperation.

_Yeah, that's not gonna happen, Yubel_, Judai thought, knowing full well that Yubel could hear him. _Just leave me alone, will you?_

Sho was thinking along the same lines as Yubel, apparently, because he said, "You know, if I were you, I'd crash the wedding and confess. Because, once they say 'I do,' there's no turning back. The guy who doesn't speak up never gets a happy ending."

Judai shook his head. "I don't deserve her anyway, Sho. I'll just...tell her goodbye."

Sho just stood there, trying to figure out why Judai kept saying that he didn't deserve Asuka. _Jim, hurry up. I don't understand either of them!_

* * *

The next day around noon, Sho was ecstatic. Jim had emailed him yesterday, saying that he would be arriving in New York around noon the next day. Well, it was about time.

"Jim should be arriving soon! Here's hoping he can solve this mess!"

Judai was sitting on the couch, watching TV, which might explain his less-than-enthusiastic response. "Uh-huh. Yeah, whatever."

There was a knock at the door. "That better be him!" Sho said as he went to answer the door. Judai was starting to worry him. "Ah, Jim! Great to see you! Do you mind if we talk out here?" He closed the door and proceeded to fill Jim in on the situation.

When Sho had finished explaining, he said, "So there you have it! Aniki says he doesn't deserve her but won't say why; and Asuka swears she loves Manjoume, but we see other signs. Can you help us, Jim?"

"Crikey, that sounds like quite the mess you've got there," Jim said, adjusting his hat. "I think I might be able to help, mate."

"Great! Promise not to get jealous, too?"

Jim cocked his head. "Why would I get jealous, Sho? I'm not here to marry Tomorrow-girl."

Sho let out a sigh of relief and said, "Good, because the last two I talked to _did_! So, who are you starting with?"

"Well, I'm here, so I might as well talk to Judai, right?" Jim said.

"Okay. Good luck. Let me know what you find out, okay?" Sho opened the door, letting Jim into the apartment. "Aniki! Jim's here!" he called.

Judai didn't answer. Jim walked into the apartment.

"Well," Sho said to Jim, "I think I'll go see what Asuka and Manjoume are doing." He called, "Have fun, you two!" Then, turning back to Jim, he said, "Good luck, Jim!" He left to go see Asuka and Manjoume.

Jim headed into the living room to see Judai sitting on the couch. Judai looked at him and grinned. "Hey, Jim. How's it going?" he greeted.

"That's my line, mate," Jim said, walking over and turning off the TV. "What's this I hear about Asuka and Manjoume getting married?"

Judai didn't look too happy with the topic. "Uh, let's talk about something else, shall we?"

"Sorry, Judai, that's not an answer. I want to know what's going on."

"She dumped Kaiser for Manjoume, and everyone says it's my fault." Turning away from Jim, Judai mumbled, "No surprise, there. Everything's always my fault, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Jim cupped his hand over his ear. "Didn't quite catch it, mate. Speak up."

Judai looked back at Jim with a grin, saying, "Aw, it's nothing!"

Not buying it, Jim said, "Uh-huh. I don't know, mate. Sounds dodgy to me. Are you sure she wants to marry Manjoume?"

"Well, she said she was in love with him. I'm sure he'll treat her right, anyway."

"And what about the whole 'your fault' thing?" Jim asked.

"I'll fix it. I just gotta give her a proper goodbye, is all," Judai answered. He didn't sound happy about it, though.

Jim asked, "Is that really what you want, Judai?"

Judai looked down before answering, "It's what's best for her."

Jim could tell he was getting close to the problem. "Really. What makes you say that?"

Judai looked away, avoiding Jim's question.

"Come on, Judai. I know there's something on your mind. What is it?"

There was a moment of hesitation before Judai looked at Jim and asked, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"You have my word," Jim said. Silently, he added, _If only so I can get an answer out of you._

Judai hesitated slightly before saying, "The only time Manjoume's ever done anything to hurt her, he was brainwashed by the Light of Destruction. He...he never..."

"_**At least I didn't sacrifice her for power! Now, let's see, who **_**did**_** do that!? Well, Judai!?"**_ Manjoume's words from the other day echoed in Judai's mind yet again.

Judai gripped his head as he tried to block out the painful memories.

"Judai?"

"He—never used her for his own selfish purposes!" Judai said. He sounded close to tears. "He never...never..." He broke down and started crying, leaving the sentence unfinished. But Jim knew what he was talking about. Or, _when_ he was talking about, at least.

"Judai..." Jim said. He wished there was something he could do to cheer up his friend, but he doubted that anything he said would help.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Judai hiccuped, trying to get control of himself while Jim went to get the door, giving Judai a moment.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Johan had Momoe hanging on his arm. "Is anyone there? I've got a problem now..." he said nervously.

"What are you talking about, darling?" Momoe asked.

The door opened, revealing everyone's favorite Aussie.

"Johan!" Jim said. "Well, this is a surprise, mate! What brings you here?"

"Jim! Great! I thought you would be here soon! Then you can help me out, right?" he said, sounding desperate. "You _are_ going to talk to Asuka, right?"

"Darling...why?" Momoe asked. "Why are you so worried about Asuka Tenjoin? You aren't going to leave me for her, too, are you...?"

Nervous, Johan didn't really know what to say to that. "Eh, hehe... Well, Jim?"

Jim looked from Momoe to Johan. "You have a problem there, too, don't you, mate?" he asked after a moment.

Johan whispered in Jim's ear, "Well, this _was_ Manjoume's girlfriend until he went back for Asuka. Now she wants _me_ to be her boyfriend to make Manjoume jealous... She's been with me since late last night! Please tell me you're gonna solve that Asuka thing?"

Jim looked back over his shoulder toward the living room and said, "I'll make you a deal: you get in here and keep an eye on Judai, and I'll go talk to Asuka. I'm worried about him right now, mate. I don't think we should leave him alone."

Don't get him wrong; Jim didn't think Judai was the type to do something stupid. But, given what happened the last time they left him alone when he was upset, Jim didn't want to take any chances. Haou was bad enough; he didn't want to know what else might happen when Judai was distraught.

Johan didn't understand what Jim meant. "Huh? Why not?"

"Well...I promised him I wouldn't tell," Jim said. _And I'm gonna keep that promise, except there's one person I need to tell... Maybe _she_ can help._

"Okay...?" Johan said, still confused.

"Oh, Johan-chan! You're soo sweet!" Momoe said, clinging to Johan's arm. "Looking after a friend in need! My stupid ex-boyfriend _never_ did that!"

Freaked out, Johan said, "Okay, okay! I'll stay! Just hurry up!"

"Right," Jim said with a nod before running off.

Johan sighed, walking into the living room of the apartment. "Judai? You feeling okay?" he asked.

Judai smiled at him, any trace of his earlier distress gone. "Yeah, I'm fine! Why do you ask, Johan?"

"Because Jim wanted me to babysit you?" Johan asked, slightly confused. Judai seemed fine to him; why did Jim think he needed a babysitter?

Momoe giggled. "Isn't he the dreamiest? He'd make a great dad!"

"Okay, don't you think that's a bit much?" Johan asked, looking at her. She just giggled.

"I don't need a babysitter," Judai said. "So, what's with your tag-along?"

Johan raised his hand, saying, "Don't ask. Super long story, okay?"

"That's my Johan! Short, sweet, and to the point! Unlike a certain lunatic who yelled at _nothing _all day long!"

Again, Johan looked at her. "You do know Manjoume's not even here, right?"

"Uh...can we not talk about him? Please?" Judai asked.

"Agreed, 'dear'! Haven't I heard all 100 things you hate about your ex enough yet? Let's please change the subject, okay?"

Momoe crossed her arms, dropping the act. "Okay, whatever, jerk! But if he shows up—"

"I'll kiss you on the lips, okay?" Johan interrupted.

"Good!"

"So, where's Sho?" Johan asked, figuring this was a safe, neutral subject.

"Dunno," Judai answered. "He went to get the door when Jim got here, and he never came back."

"Huh." Johan had hoped this subject _wouldn't _lead to this topic. "He's probably out checking on you_ both_ know who then."

"Oh. That explains it, then."

"Explains what?" Johan asked.

Judai smiled wryly when he answered. "Why Sho vanished into thin air." After all, why would Sho want to tell Judai that he was going to check on the happy couple that Judai couldn't stand?

**Review please!**


	5. Confessions!

**Okay, I know I said this would be the last chapter, but it turns out there's more left to this than I thought. So there will be one more chapter, and I guarantee that will be the end! Enjoy! I don't own Yugioh GX. Nor does Shadgirl2.**

**WARNING: possible OOC and definite spoilers.**

After searching all over town and eventually finding Fubuki, Jim had found where Asuka was at the moment: the church where she and Manjoume would be getting married. _Crikey, I know she's marrying Manjoume, but how soon is this wedding? Decorating for it already? She's in a hurry. That, or Manjoume rented the church out for a lengthy period of time._

Regardless of the timing of this wedding, Jim had to talk to Asuka. He didn't care if she was getting married that very moment! This was urgent. He walked into the church and instantly caught sight of his target.

"Hey, Tomorrow-girl!" he called, walking over to Asuka, who was standing with Manjoume. The two turned upon hearing Jim's voice.

"Jim!?" Asuka asked, stunned. "What are you doing here!?"

"I was called in to deal with a case of depression," Jim responded. "_Somebody_ isn't taking things too well." He eyed Manjoume suspiciously, wondering if he wasn't behind Judai's strange behavior.

Manjoume noticed the look he was getting and interpreted it all wrong. "Who? Momoe?" he asked. "She'll be okay. She'll get over me soon enough."

Jim shook his head. "Nah, mate. It's not a girl I'm dealing with. Heck, if I hadn't seen it myself, I wouldn't believe it."

"What, the Kaiser!?" Manjoume said, eyes wide. "Impossible! That guy never gets depressed!"

"Getting warmer, but you're still not quite there."

At that moment, Sho, who had been roped into helping with the decorating, came over. "Hey, Manjoume? I need some help with this stuff. I can't possibly get it high enough on my own." The lack of a tall enough ladder didn't help matters, either. Why were they having the shortest person there decorate up high? Nobody knew. "Can you help me hang these streamers in the back?"

Manjoume crossed his arms, obviously annoyed at the interruption. "Why don't you just fly up there like that one time?" he asked, walking off to help the blunette.

"Oh, real funny, Thunder!" Sho said as he followed, evoking Manjoume's old high school nickname.

"Well, it was Thunder who knocked you down, right?" Manjoume said pompously. Their voices died down as they moved away from Asuka and Jim, but that didn't mean they stopped arguing with each other.

Asuka turned her attention back to Jim and asked, "So, who is it, then, Jim? No one else cares."

"Well," Jim said, hesitating slightly, "oddly enough, it's Judai. Though he's doing a bang-up job covering it up, I'll admit."

After all, Jim wouldn't have been called in if it was obvious.

Eyes wide, Asuka asked, "Judai!? Are you sure!? Why!?" That was so unlike him.

"The conversation I just had with him leaves no room for doubt," Jim said, nodding. "He says Manjoume will treat you right and that this is best for you. It's obviously tearing him up inside, though."

Asuka still didn't quite understand. "What?"

_Well, time to break that promise of mine_, Jim thought. _Sorry, Judai. It's for your own good._

"I'm not sure where it came from, but he said something about things being his fault and that a proper goodbye is all you need. Says it's what's best for you. Then he mentioned something about a light of destruction, brainwashing, and using you for 'selfish purposes.'"

Looking around at all the potential eavesdroppers, Asuka said, "Let's take this some place more private." She led Jim to a smaller room in the church and locked the door behind them. "Okay." She turned back to Jim and said, "You better start from the beginning. What's wrong with Judai?"

"Well, Sho called me because of you, really. But then Judai got into it. I tried talking to him, and things got complicated..." Jim explained his conversation with Judai to Asuka, leaving out no details. "And that's about it," he said once he'd covered it all.

Asuka covered her face with her palm. "Arg...Exactly like Manjoume... I swear, those two have too much in common anymore."

"Well, the point is," Jim continued. "Judai's pretty torn up about it. Sho says he's been trying to convince the bloke to be honest with you, but Judai just keeps saying he doesn't deserve you."

"Manjoume blames himself for the Light of Destruction thing, too. He sometimes wonders the same thing. I'm worried he'll run out on our wedding because of it. But how can we ever convince them that none of those things were their faults?"

Jim shrugged. "Don't look at me, sheila. Although, I don't think Judai was saying he was using you for 'selfish purposes' before," Jim said thoughtfully. Remembering what had been going on in Judai's head when he was Haou, Jim seemed to recall Judai wondering what it was about him that wasn't enough and caused the deaths of his friends. "He was saying he couldn't protect you. I don't know where this bit about using you came from."

It hit Asuka like a brick. "I do," she said. "Judai and Manjoume had a fight the other day. Both of them pointed out things that the other had supposedly done wrong back at Duel Academy. Judai mentioned the Light of Destruction incident, while Manjoume accused Judai of sacrificing me for power. Come to think of it," she added thoughtfully, "that was about the time Manjoume started doubting our compatibility, too."

Jim shook his head, saying, "Crikey, those two..." They sure could be brutal when it came to their mutual object of desire, couldn't they? "That explains why Judai's being so hard on himself. He thinks Manjoume treats you better. It also explains all the Manjoume-bashing I hear's been going on."

"Manjoume-bashing? Haven't heard that yet! I'm hearing a lot of Judai-bashing, though."

"Well, no surprise there. It's Manjoume we're talking about, after all. Poor blokes. I'm not sure who I pity more."

"Manjoume seems to be trying extra hard to prove that he's better than Judai. But he keeps wondering if someone else out there isn't better than him. And you say Judai has convinced himself that _anyone_ is better than him?" Asuka closed her eyes. "Those two idiots. And I though Ryo fighting Manjoume was bad!"

Jim shrugged. "What can I say? They're our idiots, after all."

"Okay, we need to find some way to get those two to put it in the past and move on! After all, everyone has memories of their pasts, things they did or didn't do that they can never forget." She should know that—she hadn't told the boy she loved how she felt. "But what matters is what you learn from them, right?"

Jim nodded, saying, "My thoughts exactly. I think I can handle Manjoume. Why don't you try to deal with Judai? He's staying at Sho's place."

"Okay. Sounds good to me!" Asuka said. "Good luck, Jim."

"You too, Tomorrow-girl," Jim said, tipping his hat.

With their missions identified, the two set out to do damage control.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sho's apartment, Johan still wasn't happy about his tag-along.

"Momoe," he said, "you know you _can_ go home for now. Manjoume probably won't come here anyway!" Seriously, it was Sho's apartment, and Manjoume was bound to know that Judai would be here. He wasn't that much of a glutton for punishment.

"Oh, no!" Momoe said, all traces of reason lost to her jealousy. "He could show up anywhere at any time! I want to be ready when he does!"

Johan sighed. _Jim, hurry up,_ he thought. _She's driving me crazy._

There was a knock on the door at that moment. Johan opened it to see Asuka standing there.

"Everyone but Judai, get out!" she commanded. "That means you, love birds!"

"We're not love birds, she's just—" Johan started, but Momoe interrupted.

"What do you mean, darling?" she said, hooking arms with him.

Frankly, Asuka could care less what they were. She had given an order, and she expected it to be followed. "I SAID GET OUT!"

"Okay, okay!" Johan said. "No need to get nasty! Let's go, dear!" He grabbed a startled Momoe's hand, and the two of them ran out of the apartment.

Asuka turned her attention to the brunette, who was still sitting on the couch. He did look mildly stunned at her outburst, though. "Judai..."

Brushing aside his shock, Judai grinned and said, "Hey, Asuka! How's it going?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know what's going on here!" she said.

Judai looked perplexed. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Judai! Can't you just let it go!? You did nothing wrong!"

"Asuka, what are you talking about?"

Asuka crossed her arms. "You know. That thing in Dark World!? That thing _Yubel_ made everyone do!?"

Judai cocked his head, playing dumb. "Why are you bringing that up now, Asuka? Honestly, that's kinda random."

"Oh, no, it's not! No more random than Manjoume thinking I should marry some bum on the street instead of him from time to time!" Seriously, he had done that a couple times in the past days.

Thinking she had to be joking, Judai laughed.

"You think it's funny!?" Asuka demanded. "Manjoume thinks a bum is better than he is! And you seem to think _everyone _is better than you, according to Jim, that is!"

Realizing that he couldn't act his way out of this one, Judai said, "So, he's the reason you're here? Funny, I never pegged him as a blabber mouth."

"Jim told me you were depressed. If that's why, drop it," Asuka said. "No one cares about that anymore, and no one blames you, who had no control over it. So, if no one else blames you, why should you?"

"You think I'm depressed over that? Nah, I got over that sometime between then and graduation."

"Jim said otherwise." Asuka sat down on the couch beside Judai. "Look, if that's how you feel, then let me tell you: a 'selfish' person like you or a 'ruthless, light obsessed warrior' like Manjoume is perfect for me."

Judai shook his head, looking at her in awe. "Then you're obviously a glutton for punishment. But, hey, if that's how you feel, then at least go for the one that's actually human."

Shaking her head, Asuka said, "No, I'm perfect for either. I'm cold as ice, seek the world's destruction by trying to obtain the keys to a satellite that will let my lord and master destroy Earth, I enjoy people's suffering as they freeze in my trap, and I control those weaker than me to get revenge on guys I hate. Did I mention that I hurt jerks and stalkers?"

"You left out one important detail. It's the same one Manjoume keeps neglecting: brainwashing," Judai said firmly.

"You left one out, too. Stressful manipulation leading to scarring and an intense need to protect the world at _all_ costs. With a mind _warped_ like that, there's no room for kindness. Is there?"

"Okay. And do you remember how I finally stopped Yubel?" Judai said, his tone somewhat threatening.

"_Judai..."_ This was so unlike him. Yubel looked at Winged Kuriboh, who had covered its eyes with its little green feet.

"_Kuri kuri..."_

"_Yeah, I don't know if I can watch this, either."_

"I remember. That's where the mind warping came from, right? After all that's when I decided to take my revenge on the jerk by _enslaving _a Ra Yellow second year, remember?"

Judai growled. "Cut that out! You didn't 'enslave' anyone!"

"Kenzan felt like I did!" Asuka retorted. "He feared for his life if we lost that duel." She was referring to the final duel of the pair duel tournament that was supposed to be seniors versus underclassmen. "Couldn't you tell, you naïve child?"

Insulted, Judai said, "Heck, I was still trying to sort through what you had said earlier! Give me some credit, woman!"

Feeling her point was made, Asuka said, in an icy tone, "So, you see, I'm no angel either, Judai." She smiled coldly.

"Yeah, well..." Judai looked away. "Whatever. Marry Manjoume if you love him so much." Honestly, what did she care what he thought? She was engaged!

"Well, if that's how you feel, then," she said, getting up to leave.

Judai hesitated a moment before calling, "Wait!"

Asuka turned back to look at him. "What?" she asked.

"I...I need to...to tell you something." He bit his lip. Asuka just looked at him, wondering what could be on his mind.

"I..." _I can't do this. _"I-uh..." Chickening out again, he grinned. "Never mind!"

"Okay. See you later, then." Asuka headed for the door, her head bowed.

"_You idiot!"_ Yubel yelled. _"Don't let her go like that! You'll regret it later, I guarantee it!"_ She was tired of Judai acting like this; he was starting to make _her_ depressed.

_Okay, okay!_ Judai told her, running to stop Asuka.

She was about to walk out of the apartment when Judai stepping in front of her, blocking the doorway, saying, "Asuka, hold on!"

Stunned, Asuka said, "Judai!"

"I can't let you leave without saying this. The voices in my head won't let me." Later, he would wonder why he worded it that way; but, for now, he didn't care.

"_Now you sound crazy, genius."_

_Well, it makes me feel a little less awkward, okay?_

Judai knew Yubel was right—he had to say this. However, somehow, he couldn't make his voice work. That's why it came out mumbled when he said, "I...I lo-love you..."

"What?" Asuka asked. She hadn't quite caught that.

Judai closed his eyes and forced himself to say it again. "I love you!" It came out in a rush. "I love you, okay?"

There, he'd said it. Now he wouldn't be living with the regret of never having told her—he'd just be making their friendship a little more awkward. She was engaged, after all.

Asuka was taken aback. "...Judai..."

Judai was blushing furiously, his eyes still closed and his head lowered, waiting for the rejection that he knew was coming.

"There's something I need to say now," Asuka said.

_Here it comes..._ Judai braced himself for what he was sure was coming.

"Remember that night? The one after the senior versus underclassmen tag duel. I had something important to tell you back then, but I couldn't find the words."

Judai wasn't sure where this was going, but he still wasn't looking.

"Judai. That regret has been haunting me for years. Now it feels like it's too late, but...Judai, I really like you. You mean a lot to me. I'm not sure if it's love, but I would have liked to have found out. But..."

Judai peeked, wondering what "but" could mean. "But...?"

"Well, you know. Manjoume, this diamond ring, the church, that." She didn't sound too happy about it. "I-I already heartlessly dropped one groom. I can't just drop another. I'm sorry." She ducked under his arm and ran out in tears, leaving Judai alone with his thoughts.

Judai just stood there for a moment.

"Well, that went well... Okay, where's the airport? I'm getting the hell out of here." He hated New York.

Hayato came walking down the hall toward Sho's apartment and saw Judai standing in the doorway. "Ah, Judai! Glad to see you! You haven't seen Asuka, have you?"

_Perfect timing_, Judai thought, fighting back the urge to punch Hayato in the face for asking.

"Hayato, I swear, if you ever ask me that again, I'll rip out your still-beating heart so you know what it feels like," Judai said. That was about how he felt at the moment.

Scared, Hayato said, "O-okay! Then I'll just ask Junko. Someone's gotta save Johan from that crazy Momoe!"

Suddenly Judai felt bad for threatening his friend. "Dang it!" Then an idea came to him. "Hayato, I'll do it!"

"Great! They're at the church! I'm not exactly sure what they're doing, but, if I didn't know any better, I'd think _they_ were getting married or something!"

Judai ran off to the church. "Thanks Hayato!"

"Do we have to run!?" Hayato called, following Judai. Judai didn't answer.

_I've got one idea left... Maybe it'll work. _Smiling wryly, he thought, _Then again, maybe there's a Super De-Fusion that can get Yubel out of my head and turn her human again, too._

**Oh, the next chapter's gonna be fun! Review please!**


	6. Sappy, Happy Ending

**Here's the final chapter! However, there may be a sequel after I finish my other story. Enjoy! Shadgirl2 and I don't own Yugioh GX.**

Manjoume and Sho just gawked. Heck, that's what everyone was doing. When Johan and Momoe had walked into the church, the last thing anyone had expected was for them to just waltz right up to the altar and start making out. The French kissing was going a bit far... The two pulled apart.

"Oh, my darling Johan," Momoe said dreamily. "You're such a good kisser, my love."

"Oh, Momoe, my dear. I promise I'll always love you," Johan said. In his head, he was screaming, _Get me out of here. Manjoume, you jealous yet!?_

"What the heck are they doing!?" Manjoume asked. Seriously, they were in public, for crying out loud! And they were going out of their way to make a spectacle of themselves.

"Beats me," Sho said. "But they're making me jealous.

Judai came running in, Hayato right behind him. "Johan!" Judai called. "Get away from my girl!"

Momoe and Johan turned, startled. "Huh!?" Johan didn't get it; what did Judai mean _his_ girl? What was he up to?

_If _this_ doesn't make Manjoume jealous, nothing will_, Judai thought. "You heard me," he said, storming up to the two at the altar. "Get your hands off _my_ Momoe!"

"Judai!" Johan sounded angry as part of the act, but he asked the question that was really on his mind. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"You know full well what the meaning is, Johan." Leaning over so only Johan could hear him, Judai hissed, "I'm alleviating your burden! Give me the jealous girl." He turned to Momoe and continued, "I'm Manjoume's rival. If dating me doesn't make him jealous, nothing will."

Playing along, Johan said, "So, we're doing that again, huh!? I told you, Momoe's mine now!"

Straightening up, Judai said, "Let's let Momoe decide." He turned to the girl. "Momoe, sweetheart, do you want the original," he said, pointing at himself, "or the cheap knockoff from Norway."

"Who are you calling a cheap knockoff, you cheap knockoff!?" Johan demanded. "I'm the original! No one is better than me! Right, dear!?" He turned to Momoe, who was looking mildly stunned.

"Momoe, you're as radiant as the sun," Judai said, drawing Momoe's attention back to him. "You're the most beautiful pearl I've ever laid eyes on." He gave her a flirtatious smile, leaning in a little closer. "Please, don't tell me you really prefer _this_ guy over me. You're too good for him."

"Oh, my dear Momoe!" Johan said, getting all dramatic. "When you were born, the angels were jealous of your beauty and kindness. You know no one could love you like I do. Especially not this clown, right?" he said, hitching a thumb at Judai.

Momoe was starting to think that, if she didn't get Manjoume back, she could settle for one of these two...if they actually meant half of what they were saying.

Manjoume looked annoyed. He mumbled, "Just a moment..." What were those idiots doing? Whatever it was, he didn't approve.

"Momoe." Judai took her hand and gently kissed the back of it. "You're my only reason for living. Without you, I may as well just end my miserable existence right now. Please, my love, come back to me."

"No, my dear!" Johan said, wrapping Momoe in a hug. "I was born only to be with you. Without you, I have no purpose, no reason to exist. Please, stay with me. My one true love."

Judai looked at Momoe seriously and said, "Don't listen to him, Momoe, my Obelisk Princess. He says that to all the girls."

_How dare they pass Momoe around like that!_ Manjoume was _not_ happy watching this. _It's only been a couple weeks! Is she jumping from one guy to another _weekly_!?_

Judai continued, "He only wants your body. Once he has his way with you, he'll leave you broken and alone, just like that monster did!" Throwing in an insult for Manjoume seemed appropriate; Judai was sure to get some sort of reaction with that one. "I promise, I would never hurt you like that."

At this moment, Asuka walked in to see all this insanity. "What's all this about?" she asked, seeing Johan, Momoe, and Judai at the altar, apparently in a dispute of some sort.

Judai glanced at the blond out of the corner of his eye. _Well, everyone's here now... No backing out of this now. Might as well do this right._

He leaned over and kissed Momoe. On. The. Lips. In front of everyone.

"He's lying, my beautiful Blue Fairy!" Johan said. "He's just using you. He's a king of darkness out to find a queen! If you go with him, you'll never see daylight again! You don't belong in the dark! Your light should shine for the whole world to see!"

They were getting sappy now, but they didn't care. Anything to make Manjoume jealous already.

"I agree," Judai said. "Which is why I would abandon the darkness. Momoe, darling, I would give up everything for you."

Johan pulled Momoe away from Judai, pushing her behind him. "He doesn't mean that! It's a trick! Please don't trust the darkness!"

Grinding his teeth, Manjoume thought, _Those idiots are both lying to her! How dare they!? I've had it!_

"STOP!" Manjoume bellowed.

Johan, Judai, and Momoe turned to look at him.

"What do you want, Manjoume?" Judai said in irritation. "Get lost. Your fiance's over there." He nodded toward Asuka.

Nobody registered the fact that Judai had just used the word "fiance" in a sentence. Correctly.

"I don't give a rat's ass about her!" Manjoume said, waving it off. "Quit lying to poor Momoe, you two IDIOTS!"

Judai cupped a hand over his ear. "What did you just say, Manjoume? You don't care about your fiance?"

"Yeah," Johan said to Manjoume, "I thought you loved her."

"Not so long as you're lying to my Momoe! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Stunned, Asuka turned to Jim and asked, "Okay, what did I miss!?"

Jim scratched his head. "Well, Momoe was trying to make Manjoume jealous, and she roped Johan into it. I don't know what Judai's doing. He just barged in here and started declaring his love for Momoe, throwing out some insults for Johan while he was at it."

"He was supposed to be helping Johan deal with Momoe," Hayato muttered.

Asuka stared at Jim for a moment before looking back to the action at the altar. _What are you doing now, Judai...?_ she wondered.

Judai looked past Manjoume to Asuka and said, "Hear that, Asuka? Your fiance's pretty fickle, don't you think? He doesn't give a rat's behind about you."

"Damn right, I don't!" Manjoume said. "Do you two have any idea how confused and stressed out you're making Momoe!? She's not used to this crap! Leave her alone already!" Manjoume ran over and shoved Johan and Judai away from Momoe.

Regaining his balance, Judai said, "Huh. I didn't know you could care so much for a girl who isn't your _true love_, Thunder."

"Momoe _is_ my true love!" Manjoume retorted, going back on everything he had said about him and Asuka in the heat of the moment. "It should be me with her, not you two idiots!"

Momoe looked at Manjoume, her eyes watering. "Manjoume. Darling..."

Judai looked at Asuka again. "Asuka, I think you just got dumped. Hope you didn't spend too much on the wedding." _She's gonna hate me for this..._ After all, what girl _wanted_ her jealous friend to convince her fiance to go back to his ex?

Asuka shook her head. "Idiot..." She smiled at Judai.

Slightly reassured, Judai said, "So...now what?"

Sho was still gawking—he had been speechless since Judai barged in, claiming undying love for Momoe. Snapping out of it, he said, "Wait, I'm confused. What just happened?"

Manjoume and Momoe started making out right there at the altar, heedless of the observers who were there.

Johan sighed in relief. "Thanks, Judai," he said, turning to his friend. "She was driving me nuts!"

"No prob," Judai said with a shrug. "I figured the jealous wrecks should be working together. Sorry you had to get mixed up in it, though."

"I don't get it..." Sho said, still confused.

Jim put a hand on Sho's shoulder. "Come on, mate," he said. "I'll explain it to you." He took Sho a short distance away and quietly explained that Johan and Judai had been _trying_ to get Manjoume back with Momoe.

"Nice work, idiot!" Asuka called to Judai. "Getting them back together again."

Judai rubbed the back of his head. "So, was it a good move, or am I in trouble now?"

Asuka just laughed, "Judai!"

Judai kept looking at her. "Asuka," he said. "If you're not getting married, then maybe there's no point in me being here. Unless you can think of another reason for me to stay."

Asuka opened her mouth to speak, but Fubuki came out of nowhere again at that moment. "I saw the whole thing!" he said, walking up to Johan and Judai.

"Big brother!" Asuka said, slightly shocked, as he passed her.

"Such drama! The love, the turmoil! You two should consider Hollywood!" Fubuki said. "I give you each a Drama Badge!" He handed Johan and Judai each a bottle cap with "Drama" written on it in red ink.

"Oh, brother..." Asuka brought a hand to her face, unable to believe how embarrassing her brother could be. He never ceased to amaze her.

Judai was irritated; of all the times for an interruption from Fubuki, why now? "Fubuki, could you get lost, if you don't mind?" he asked in a somewhat ruder manner than usual.

"Uh, yeah," Johan said, turning the bottle cap over in his hand. "Nice badges and all, but you should go now..." Silently, he added, _This guy's weird!_

"I don't care about the badge. There was only one reason I did that in the first place. One brown-eyed, blond reason," Judai said.

Judai's words were drowned out by Fubuki's response to Johan: "Go at a time like this!? Oh, no! This is a time for celebrating! Why, just look around! A happy ending is occurring! See!?" He pointed at Manjoume and Momoe, who were still making out at the altar. Completely oblivious to the annoyed look he was getting from Judai, he continued, "And, over here is potential for another!" He looked from Judai to Asuka and asked, "So, when's the wedding, sis?"

Blushing furiously, Judai said, "Right after I throttle you!"

"Wait." Judai froze; everyone looked at Asuka. Well, everyone who _wasn't_ making out at the altar. "He-he does have a point..." _I think._ "Although annoying..."

"So?" Judai said, dropping the Fubuki-threatening position he had been in. "Does that mean there _is_ a reason for me to stay?" He walked over to the blond.

Looming over Asuka, Fubuki said, "Well, sis? It's your call!"

Asuka paused. "I..."

Feeling that now was a good time to add to his earlier confession, Judai said, "Asuka. You know, when I was acting with Momoe just now...I was pretending she was you."

"Judai... I—I don't want to lose you again," Asuka said. _But what if I'm wrong?_ "I—I do like you...but..." She finished that thought silently:_ Could I ever really love him? Or do I already love him?_ Verbally, she continued, "I don't want to be a bother to you...I mean, I'm still not sure how I feel. What if it's just in my head?" She mumbled, "But it could be real. I-I don't know."

Judai had been hanging on her every word. "Well, then, let's find out together," he said, holding out his hand.

"That sounds like a plan!" Fubuki said, popping up beside them. "Right, sis!?"

Blushing, Asuka took Judai's hand. "S-sure! That sounds good..."

Judai grinned. "Sweet! So, how exactly does 'romance' work?"

Sho, Jim, Johan, Manjoume, Momoe, Hayato, and Asuka all fainted, along with everyone else who had been helping with the decorating. Fubuki just laughed. "Don't worry! I, the Love Expert, will teach you everything I know!"

Getting up, Asuka said, "Oh, great. This should be fun..."

Everyone laughed.

"That's Aniki for you!" Sho said.

"You can say that again!" Johan grinned.

"Always the idiot!" Manjoume said. The others all nodded.

**Well, there you have it! Review please!**


End file.
